Una rosa entre las espinas
by Jecura
Summary: El Fic esta basado en la II Guerra Mundial.Amigos desde la infancia, prometieron nunca separarse, pero diversas causas del destino se encargaron de separarlos. Años despues ellos se encuentran en las peores condiciones, pero de todo eso...surgirá el amor


_**30 de enero de 1933**_

-…Por consiguiente he decidido, el 30 de Enero, utilizar a mi Partido – antaño de siete hombres y ahora de doce millones – para salvar a la nación y a la patria.

El silencio total que había en aquel salón se inundo de repente de estruendosos aplausos de las personas que se encontraban ahí, algunos agitaron sus pañuelos blancos, entonces todos levantaron su brazos con la palma de la mano hacia abajo gritando "Heil, Hitler". Había empezado el Tercer Reich.

* * *

><p>Cada una de las familias alemanas se encontraban en sus casas escuchando atentamente lo que decía aquel hombre por sus respectivas radios. Sus reacciones eran diferentes, algunos respondía con total indiferencia, otros con rabia, pero la gran mayoría sonreían y se sentían seguros ahora que empezaba a construirse una nueva Alemania que ,según decía su líder, iba a ser la mejor.<p>

-El Führer hará de Alemania un sitio mejor, nos devolverá el orgullo que perdimos en la Primera guerra Mundial y echara a todos esos traidores… – decía un hombre de mediana edad a la gente que se encontraba a su alrededor, entre ellos su joven hijo Jesse.

-Tienes razón Derek, el Führer cambiara todo esto, volverá a darnos la Alemania que era – otro hombre, vestido con una traje militar, levanto su copa llena de champan – Ahora levantamos todos nuestras copas – todos los presente levantaron sus copas orgullosamente – Por el Führer y Alemania – la sala se inundo por el tintineo de las copas al chocar y el murmullo de la gente.

-¿No estás contento por nuestra patria, Jesse? – Dijo Derek acercándose a su hijo e ignorando el murmullo que había a sus espaldas – Alemania va a mejorar.

-Papá, me aburro – dijo resoplando – A mí nunca me ha gustado este tipo de cosas, me alegro por Alemania, pero este tema no me interesa….

-Hijo, no sé si en HJ te están enseñando bien, tendré que hablar seriamente con el supervisor. Se supone que debes estar feliz, ¡Alemania es tu patria!

-Y lo hacen papá, todos los días me recuerdan que por Alemania debo dar la vida, lo mucho que debo amarla, respetar nuestra ideología y obedecerla por encima de todo, así como los entrenamientos militares….

-¿Entonces? – Dijo Derek levantando una ceja y haciendo una mueca - ¿Por qué no estás contento? – al ver la expresión de la cara de su padre, Jesse sintió un escalofrió – El Führer y yo, fuimos compañeros en la Primera Guerra Mundial, los dos fuimos testigos de cómo Alemania fue humilladla durante el tratado de Versalles.

-SI, lo sé papá, siempre me cuentas las aventuras que tú y el hombre del bigote vivisteis en la guerra….

-Ahora que es el nuevo Führer a lo mejor va un día a visitarte a ti y a tus compañeros en clase….te reconocerá…te pareces mucho a mi, deducirá que eres mi hijo, entonces quiero que te comportes y le muestres admiración y lealtad – Derek puso su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo y lo apretó fuertemente, provocando una mueca de dolor en la cara de Jesse – No quiero que me dejes en ridículo, ¿Lo has entendido? – El niño asintió rápidamente – Ahora vete a tu habitación, vuelve a estudiarte nuestra ideología entera, de noche te la preguntaré…tú ya sabes lo que te esperará si no la estudias ¿no?

-Sí, papá – apenas soltar su hombro, Jesse fue dando pasos rápidos hasta su habitación, a hacer lo que su padre le había ordenado.

-¡Bien, sigamos con la fiesta! – dijo Derek levantando su vaso de champan.

* * *

><p>-No te preocupes, Hiram – dijo una mujer frotando cariñosamente la espalda de su marido, quien se encontraba de espaldas viendo por la ventana a la gente disfrutando y celebrando – No creo que las cosas que dijo se vayan a cumplir. Ya sabes cómo son los políticos….<p>

-Este no va a ser como los otros, ¿acaso no lo entiendes, Shelby? Este hombre puede acabar con un siglo entero de la integración de nuestro pueblo en este país.

-Recién ha subido al poder….habrá que esperar a ver qué medidas tomará con nuestro pueblo.

-A mí solo me preocupa una cosa – el hombre aparto la mirada de la gente y giro un poco su cabeza para mirar a un grupo de niños – No quiero que el odio de ese hombre contra nuestro pueblo llegue a mi hija, con nosotros los mayores se puede meter, me daría igual pero con mi hija…eso si no se lo permitiré…

-Será mejor que baje y diga a Rachel suba, las calles se llenaran de soldados nazis para seguir celebrando, y no quiero que nuestra hija este presente durante ese acto.

-Sí, necesito hablar con ella y advertirle de que a partir de hora, algunas cosas cambiaran y que no se debe de asustar.

* * *

><p>Como de costumbre, por las tardes, todos los niños se reunían a jugar. Algo fuera de lo común se entrometió entre ellos y sus inocentes juegos. Unos camiones con unos soldados empezaban a circular por las calles obligando a los transeúntes a quedarse en la acera y no moverse.<p>

-¿Qué están haciendo? – dijo uno de los jóvenes.

Los soldados empezaban a bajarse rápidamente de los camiones y entraban y salían de las tiendas.

-¡Uno acaba de entrar en la panadería de mi padre! – dijo un niño señalando a la tienda.

El mismo soldado que entro volvió a salir, al cabo de un rato volvió y en sus manos llevaba un pequeño cartel. Se dieron cuenta de que todos los soldados llevaban varios carteles, entraron a varias tiendas y las colgaron donde todo aquel que pasará por enfrente pudiera verlas. Una vez que los soldados se fueron, todos volvieron a sus vidas normales, menos los niños que se acercaron a los carteles.

-No compréis a los judíos – dijo uno de los niños leyendo el cartel – mi padres es judío….ellos no quieren que le compren...

-Los judíos son nuestros enemigos – dijo otro niño leyendo cada palabra que había en el cartel – Nosotros no hemos hecho nada malo, ¿por qué dicen eso de nosotros?

* * *

><p>-Esto está llegando un poco lejos…no pensé que el nuevo líder iba a afectarnos de este modo, y solo hace 5 meses que llego al poder imaginaros dentro de varios años... – dijo Jesse paseándose de una lado a otro delante de sus amigos, quienes estaban sentados en el suelo pensando en lo que había visto hacia unos momentos.<p>

-Sí, nuestros amigos tienen padres que tienen tiendas y viven de ello, esos anuncios les afectará – dijo Noah – Muy pocas personas entrarán a comprar.

-Menos mal que nuestros padres son profesionales – dijo una morena bajita – Por lo menos vivimos acomodadamente, pero cada vez que mis amigos me necesiten les voy a ayudar.

-Yo también, recomendaré a todos mis amigos que vayan a sus tiendas.

-¿Tú crees que irán Jesse? – Dijo Noah irónicamente – Se dé buena mano los temas que se dan en tus clases de la tarde, y ahora con el nuevo Führer, esas lecciones serán más intensas.

-Noah tiene razón Jess, tu padre nos odia, antes le éramos indiferente, pero sé que el odia que tú seas nuestro amigo.

-Rachel, Noah, yo siempre seré vuestro amigo, le guste no a mi padre… nos hemos criado juntos, y vuestros padres me tratan como a uno más de la familia, cosa que agradezco.

-Por cierto Jesse, mi madre quiere que vayas este fin de semana a comer con nosotros – dijo la joven – Te estaremos esperando.

-Por supuesto que iré Rachel, tendré que ver la forma de escaparme de mi padre.

-Jesse, ya es tarde, es la hora de tus clases particulares….

-Es verdad, hoy nos llevaran al campo donde nos enseñaran a hacer fuego, y a sobrevivir allí.

-Eso está muy bien, lástima que yo no pueda entrar allí.

-Te lo pasarías bien, algunas veces hacemos mucho ejercicio.

-¡Jesse! – Al oír el grito los tres niños se encogieron – ¡Ven inmediatamente aquí, te he estado buscando por todas partes!

-Debo irme, mañana seguiremos hablando, adiós amigos.

Jesse corrió hacia su padre, quien estaba esperándolo, los dos niños pudieron ver como Derek cogía del cuello a su hijo y lo guiaba por delante de él. Antes de desparecer por las calles, el hombre les hecho una mirada fría a los niños.

-Su mirada, me dio escalofríos – dijo Rachel frotándose los brazos – Antes, el no era así.

-La cosas están cambiando Rachel – dijo cogiéndola de la mano – Todos estamos cambiando.

-Debo irme, mi mamá prometió enseñarme a hacer pasteles…

-Espero que me los hagas cuando seamos mayores – dijo el niño apretando suavemente la mano de su compañera.

-Eso espero…no quiero que por mi comida te mueras…

-Vamos, te acompañare hasta tu casa, todo caballero debe acompañar a su dama.

Los niños se fueron alejando cada vez más y más de su sitio de encuentro, y con ellos se fueron alejando también las risas y los gritos de alegría que ellos daban. Eran conscientes de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero de momento preferían disfrutar de la última etapa de su niñez, aun tenían 11 años.

* * *

><p>-Chicos, ya ha pasado un año desde la subida del Führer al poder – dijo un joven con un traje militar, que el gobierno había impuesto – El quiere venir y dar un discurso. Para que seáis hombres de provecho y beneficiéis a Alemania. Su venida será en unos meses, pero desde ya tenemos que prepararnos para recibirlo, algunos os tendréis que encargar de tocar varios instrumentos. Eso es todo – el joven choco los talones haciéndolos sonar y levanto el brazo – Heil, Hitler. – inmediatamente después los demás jóvenes imitaron a aquel soldado<p>

* * *

><p>-¿Y qué has hecho hoy en la tarde con tus compañeros, os habéis ido al campo?<p>

-No papá, el supervisor nos ha reunido a todos y nos ha dado una importante noticia.

-¿Qué noticia? – dijo Derek cortando con el cuchillo la carne.

-El del bigote – Derek carraspeo – perdón, el Führer vendrá en unos meses de visita, a vernos….

-¡Eso es fantástico! – Dijo Derek soltando el tenedor y el cuchillo – Debe de ser un honor para ti ver a nuestro Führer…tendrás que acicalarte bien para ese día.

-Papá, estuve pensando… ¿Cuándo podre dejar esas clases? – Derek abrió bien los ojos y miro a su hijo – Me ocupa todas las tardes, y yo las tardes las quiero para jugar con mis amigos.

-¿Y no tienes ya las clases de la escuela para ver a tus amiguitos los judíos cuando quieras?

-Sí, pero en la escuela no podemos jugar…y como ellos no pueden ir por la tardes a mis clases particulares…no puedo jugar con ellos.

-Jesse, te sirve más ir por las tardes y aprender cosas sobre nuestra patria que jugar con tus amigos….ahora cállate y comete la cena. Después te darás un baño, y me dirás el porqué debes de amar a nuestra patria, hoy te permitiré que te acuestes más tarde.

-Sí, papá….

* * *

><p>-¿En serio va a ir a visitaros? – dijo Noah con la boca abierta.<p>

-Me gustaría estar ahí y decirle unas cuantas cosas a ese hombre, y exigirle que pare de abusar de nuestro pueblo – dijo la chica.

-Rachel, a mí también me gustaría que estuviese allí, me gustaría ver cómo le enfrentas…seguro que te tendría miedo – los niños rieron – Pero ya sabéis….no podéis ni siquiera estar cerca de él…os reconocería al instante por la estrella – los dos niños se miraron y vieron las estrellas que tenían cosidas a su ropa.

-Ahora resulta fácil reconocernos, la gente puede insultarnos libremente porque saben de qué religión somos….

-Mi padre ha dicho que no debo escucharles, y caminar con la frente bien alta.

-Jesse, Rachel y yo vamos a ir mañana de excursión a explorar los animales que viven en los arboles, ¿Quieres venir? A lo mejor te sirven de ayuda para tus clases de por las tardes…

-No puedo, mis amigos de esas clases, me invitaron a un cumpleaños.

-¿Podemos ir contigo? – dijo la chica mirando con un brillo en los ojos – Me gustan las celebraciones.

-Rachel….son de sus clases…de por las tardes – la chica entristeció – nos odian, apenas vernos nos tirarían tomates o incluso el pastel.

-Si, por un momento lo olvide.

-No te preocupes Rachel, te traeré un trozo de pastel, a ti también Noah.

-Te informare de mis descubrimientos en la escuela, así se las puedes llevar a tu supervisor y te dé su visto bueno.

-Gracias Noah.

-Jesse – Rachel hablo captando la atención de los dos chicos – estuve pensando…tú no eres judío, por regla general nos tendría que odiar a nosotros por serlo…en cambio, no lo haces.

-Verás Rachel, yo te quiero, y a Noah también, y no estoy de acuerdo en pensar que tu religión tuvo algo que ver en la perdida de Alemania años atrás, yo sé que no todos los judíos sois malos. Siempre seremos amigos, y nunca os negare ante nadie, me siento orgulloso de ser vuestro amigo.

-Sí, seremos amigos hasta el final – dijo Noah colocando su mano en medio de sus dos amigos.

-Para siempre – dijeron Rachel y Jesse poniendo sus manos encima de la mano de su amigo.


End file.
